Dean Winchester: The Unexpected Angel
by WaywardDaughter617
Summary: I never thought my life would change so quickly,that I would encounter an angel,or that the supernatural and angels and demons even existed.I never imagined that I would lose my parents,and gain a new family in two brothers committed to protecting each other,the world and me.Oh,and one of them is part angel. Life is unpredictable, isn't it? Wings!Dean Angel!Dean !Review Please!
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

This story starts around season 4, right after episode 4X10 "Heaven and Hell" in which Sam and Dean have the fight with Uriel and Cas, as well as lose track of Anna Milton, the fallen Angel.

 _Imagine prompt: Imagine being hugged by Dean with him having angel wings, with him pulling you close and just shutting out the world, his wings and arms wrapped around you._

Prologue:

His golden feathers rustle as he pulls back to see my face. We're outside.  
"Hey, kiddo, you can get through this. I know you can. You just gotta trust in your own strength, find your family. Remember what we say?"  
I smile as we speak together, "Family don't end in blood."  
Dean smiles "That's my girl." He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, as he looks me in the eye.  
Dean's eyes become more solemn, his brows drawing together "You're stronger than you know. You just gotta find that strength in yourself." He smirks, "You're basically a Winchester. You can get through this, okay Kiddo?" Tears well up in my eyes as I nod, burying myself back into his arms. Dean drops his chin, tucking my head into his shoulder, and his arms tighten around me as he glances at his brother. Sam stands to the side, leaning against the Impala with a soft look on his face.

The day is unusually sunny, the sunlight reflecting off of Dean's feathers, the warmth soaking into my bones. I'll never forget this moment. I never want to lose either of the men who had become my brothers.

I had met Dean one day last Summer, and the day had started out fairly normally, with the exception of the storm that rolled in the afternoon.  
The sky had turned dark, and odd occurrences had been all over the news, odd deaths, crop failure...but I had barely paid attention to that. I never watched the news, and frankly, I didn't care.

I didn't really plan on going for a walk in the woods that day, on leaving the path that led to my backyard. I was only taking a shortcut through the park to get back to my house, my own thoughts dark and unsettled after an encounter with some of my 'enemies' from school. But something in you pulled me deeper into the woods, the branches and leaves rustling under my feet. The birds were silent that day, even though I could see them flitting about in the bright green branches.

I had found Dean (But you didn't know his name then) unconscious in a clearing where I liked to read. I almost ran away, thinking some homeless guy had decided to sleep there, but I didn't, instead choosing to investigate, as the tugging in my chest pulled me closer. As I drew closer I saw feathered appendages protruding from his back, draping across the grass, dirty and tarnished golden feathers covered in grime. They were huge. His shirt was in tatters, barely still on him. The downy feathers closest to his skin were bloody, with what looked to be frantic scratch marks near his spine the smaller feathers extended over most of his back, but some looked like they had been ripped out, red liquid seeping around the cuts. Belatedly, I realized that I still had my backpack on, with my towel inside, along with a water bottle and some odds and ends. I had been planning on going to a neighborhood pool party, but it had been canceled because of the weather, I had also left due to some not so friendly people from school hanging around there.

Breaking out of my daze, I had dropped my backpack, quickly jerking the zipper open. Rummaging through it, I pulled out my towel, along with the oversized hoodie I had forgotten that I had left inside of it.  
My sneakers brushed the wet edges of the man's wings, which is what they appeared to be, they could hardly be anything else. I circled around, far enough that if the man did wake up, he couldn't grab me.  
Kneeling, I spoke to him.  
"Hello?"  
After a few more failed attempts at waking him up from a distance and without touching him, I grabbed your hoodie. Holding it by the sleeve, I tossed it like a fishing line, bringing it back to myself after I threw it. The edge of it hit his shoulder a few times, and he stirred.

"Sam? Sammy? What the hell...What did those sons of bitches do to me?" He grumbled, turning slightly so he was on his stomach, his eyes still closed. His wings followed, shifting and resisting the movement, dragging in the weeds.  
His voice was deep, gravely and husky. From his side, I saw eyes blink... once...and twice...before he jerked his hands under his chest and tried to push himself up, and get his legs under him, only to fall back down. The wings were huge, and they flailed, arching and flapping over his back as his panicked eyes darted around the clearing. I scrambled backward, out of the reach of the wings.

Finally, his eyes locked on my face. The pupils or his eyes were extremely dilated, the iris a startling shamrock green. Laugh lines were at the corners of his eyes, but worry lines showed between his brows. I momentarily thought that this man had obviously seen both the highs and lows of life. Someone not unlike myself.

Even though his face was stern and confused...he wasn't angry, no. He was deadly serious, and worried, but not angry.  
"What are you doing here kid?" He questioned while struggling to sit up, only for his back to arch in pain, wings twitching in agony.  
"Oh, crap" He spat, as his entire body spasmed.  
Forgetting the danger momentarily, I crawled forward, with my towel in hand, making sure he could see my movements as I approached.

"I was just on my way home", I answered as I pressed the clean towel around the base of his wings. The feathered appendages connected from the top of where his shoulder blades should have been all the way to the small of his back. He shuddered, minuscule tremors racking his body. I might not be an expert, but I could tell this stranger was freaking out, even though he was trying to hide it, and was in serious pain.

"What's your name?" I questioned. I watched him seem to consider what answer to give me.

"Name's Dean." He grunted out. "You got a phone?" He asked, with a grimace.  
I startled a bit when he spoke, not really having expected him to answer.  
"Yeah", I responded, pulling my flip phone out of my back pocket.  
"Thanks," he ground out as he quickly tapped a number out into my phone, putting it on speakerphone. As it rang, he looked a bit closer at me. I was dressed simply that day, just jeans and a t-shirt, and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I knelt by his side, my hands keeping constant pressure on the cuts on his back.

The phone's speaker cut through the relative silence, a wary tone hinted in the rough voice that was speaking.  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
The man beside me spoke up,  
"Sammy! Hey. We've got a situation here, and it's not pretty."  
"Dee-Dean!" the man's voice stuttered, "Where are you, man?! Last I saw that rogue angel and that witch had you cornered then you disappeared!" His voice cracked a little in worry. "I've been searching everywhere!"  
Dean looked at me, his face questioning. Turning to the phone he stated, "I don't know. Some kid found me. This is her phone; I got no frigging idea where I am. That frigging witch cursed me."

Confused, I take the phone and tell Sam the general location, and which path to follow through the woods to get to you and Dean. I realize after a few seconds that beside Dean is a large Bowie knife, along with some triangular blade as well. Nervous, but deciding that you might as well get the tatters of his filthy shirt away from his wounds, I pick up the more normal looking knife, telling Dean what I was going to do before I touch the blade's handle. There was essentially nothing left to pull away, but it was better than letting the blood scab over the cloth. What was left was a scar-ridden back which seemed like it would fit better on a war veteran, with blood still seeping from the base of the wings, and bruises marring the skin around the man's shoulders.  
After I cut the shirt away, I hand him the hoodie to pillow his head on, which he accepted gratefully.

Thunder rumbles overhead as I check to see if his wounds had stopped bleeding, hoping whoever this Sammy character was would get there soon.

The rain was soon pattering down, and for a reason unknown to both me and Dean, the rain sizzled against his skin, seeming to both soothe him and hurt him at the same time. Short, pained grunts escaped him as I saw the rain flow in rivulets through his messy and dull golden feathers, the droplets flowing down to the base of his wings.  
I saw the gashes around his wings start to close, a faint golden glow emitting from them as they did so, even as you heard a voice shout through the rain, "Dean!", a deep voice laced with fear and just a hint of desperation.  
You turned to look at the entrance to the clearing to see a tall, long-haired man, clothed in flannel and jeans running towards Dean and I. For a moment, I was defensive, grabbing the knife from Dean's side and jumping into a defensive crouch for a split second until I recognized his voice as the one that had spoken so worriedly over my phone.

That must be Sam, you thought, as he skidded to a stop next to the both of you. His face was a mask of both worry and shock.

"What happened to you?" He pulled Dean upright, the wings' weight making it a bit hard for even him. Dean slurred out an answer.

"That angel, the guy? Yeah, well, that witch had found a way to bind him", Sam blinked as Dean continued. "Like a slave. Well, she found a way to drain and use his grace for spells...along with how to use that grace to make more...synthetic kind of grace. I got in the way between her and that angel. She hit me with a spell, and as I fell I hit and broke the container holding the synthetic grace," he frowned ", but I don't know how I got here. All I know is I've got freaking heavy, painful wings and this kid found me." Sam glanced at me.

"Dean, she's not a kid, she's got to be at least 14..." , he quipped good-naturedly, "Anyway, we need to get you back to the Impala and then to either a motel or if you can make it, to Bobby's house. Okay? Hopefully, this spell wears off and we can hunt that witch down for this. Cas will probably help now that we know that she's got an angel imprisoned." Dean's face tightened at the name 'Cas', but instead of commenting, he focused on pushing himself into an upright position with Sam's help.

In the back of my mind, this entire situation seemed like something out of a dream, and I considered that my family was probably wondering where you were, but my family hadn't called, so they most likely weren't worried.

***  
Somehow I helped Sam fold up Dean's wings and loosely bound them together with Sam's flannel shirt and my hoodie, just enough that Sam could carry his brother without tripping over the feathered appendages. I held his wings, and Sam carried his body. I emerged from the woods next to a deserted and cracked road, with a gorgeous classic black car in front of me, it's ebony paint coated in raindrops.

I glanced at Sam at the same time as he realized that there was no way that we would be able to fit Dean, along with his wings into the car. A frown creased his brow.

"Hey- oh… um, sorry, I don't think I ever asked what your name is." His face was sheepish and worried at the same time. He fidgeted a bit, running a hand through his too long brown hair. I smiled a little bit as I helped Sam prop Dean against the car.

"It's Rani. Rani Cooper." Sam stared at Dean then quickly looked back towards me.

"Rani, is there any chance your family owns a minivan or some sort of truck? There's no way we can fit Dean in here without crushing him." I nodded quickly thinking through our options. My dad was a contractor, and he was on his week off, which meant the large utility van he owned would be at home.

"Yeah, we have one. I can run back home and grab it." I started to turn, ready to run through the woods to get to your house, but Sam grabbed my arm with a hand, his grip was gentle, but strong, but I pulled my arm away as soon as his grip loosened.

"Wait, Rani, can you even drive?" He questioned. His hazel eyes were worried, and he startled a bit when I smirked.  
"I'm not a kid Sam, I'm sixteen. I've almost got my license. I'll be fine." I was a bit surprised that even with his brother bleeding and cursed by a witch, Sam made sure that I would be okay. I was a little touched too. My parents just let you do whatever, they didn't really think about safety, just that I didn't give them a bad reputation. This 20's something guy who I just met seemed to care more about my well-being than my own family.

"I promise. I'll be alright Sam." It's not far. I should be back in… ten minutes. Okay?" Sam still wore a frown but he eventually nodded. "I'll be back soon."

I sprinted through the woods, instinctively weaving through the paths back to your house, my shoulder length hair whipping in its ponytail.

Checking to make sure that my parents weren't home, I rummaged through my dad's work bag to grab the keys and grabbed some supplies to take care of Dean. Before I left quickly stripped off the soiled clothes stuck to my body since they had blood on them and were soaking wet, throwing them into my bathroom and pulling on a dry outfit.

Making sure Dad's tools were all in the garage and out of the vehicle, I grabbed the first aid kit from it's nook in the garage, along with an extra bottle of pain meds, sleeping bags to cushion the floor of the van, and some clean towels, throwing them in the back of the truck.

The rain was coming down harder by the time I got out of my neighborhood and back on the main road.

As I drove back to where Sam and Dean were I saw multiple police cars race by. That wasn't normal in your town, but I dismissed it since I needed to get back to Sam and Dean. It was probably just a car accident anyway.

Soon, I pulled up to the back road where both Sam and Dean were. Sam had made a makeshift covering over Dean's body with some ratty umbrellas and an extra coat.

I slowed down, nearly stopped then pulled the van up to them, with the large door on their side. In near silence, other than the pattering of the rain on both vehicles, we got Dean in the van, with enough room for his wings. Laying him on the unzipped sleeping bags, with a towel under his head, I thought I did a pretty good job along with Sam. Once inside the fairly warm truck I pulled out the medical supplies I had brought, handing them to Sam. While he cleaned the remaining wounds on Dean's body, I checked the local news station on the radio wondering what the fuss was about with the police cars.

A voice crackles over the speaker, " -and still at large are the two criminals who escaped the local prison today. One is a tall white male with blond hair and is wearing a white button-down shirt with black pants. His accomplice is a shorter dark-skinned female, with long brown hair and wearing strange jewelry along with a loose red shirt and shorts. They are both carrying weapons. Earlier today they had been arrested attempting break into a house for reasons unknown."

I looked back at Sam.

"Are those the people who attacked you earlier? I heard what Dean said, you know, about her being a witch and all, and I still don't really believe that. But then again, he is laying there with wings life Angel from X-men. So I guess your story may be the most believable thing right now." I frowned. "If what you're saying is true, then how did she do that to Dean? I thought that witches mess around with herbs and love potions and stuff."

Looking fairly surprised, Sam glanced at me. He finished cleaning Dean's wounds, gave his brother some of the pain meds, then maneuvered himself to sit next to you.

"Well, some do. There are good witches, but not many that we've met. Others use their powers for more…selfish purposes. They will brew spells for people, and charge large amounts of money for spells like love potions, amnesiac ones, revenge, hexes, jinxes, all sorts of things. But if you treat a witch wrong, and back out of a deal, they can hex you and kill you. That's what we had thought was going on here." I was still confused, but I nodded.

"Okay. So there's a witch in my town and it killed someone, right? That's why you guys are here? But why would you two guys in their twenties hunt witches, and why would she go after you guys? You should be in college or something!" I nearly whispered, not wanting to disturb Dean. Sam looked at the floor.

"Well, first, we didn't have a normal childhood. We're hunters. Basically, we track and kill just about everything that goes bump in the night, I guess you could just say we hunt monsters. Witches, even though they are technically are human, are one of the things we hunt. And college... it didn't really work out for me. So I started hunting again."

His head dropped, eyes darkening with an indescribable emotion, his mouth downturned.  
I tentatively laid your hand on Sam's arm. His hazel eyes met your own golden brown ones before he looked away again, continuing the story. Sam hesitated, his words starting to come out short and choppy, " I got pulled back into the life to help my dad and Dean." He coughed, taking a quick inhale before finishing. "Anyway, I guess after a while I just realized that I need to accept that my life, like Dean says, is Saving people and Hunting Things. It's just how it is for us."

Dean spoke up from the other end of the van.

"Bitch."

Sam's face twitched before he responded, a very small grin on his face.

"Jerk."

*********  
Author's note:  
Thank you SO much for reading! Frankly, I was a bit nervous about putting this up, but I hope you like it so far! If you didn't like it, please tell me why in the comments, but please no bashing. ❤ If you liked it, please follow so you can be notified when I update and tell me what you liked most and if there is anything that I need to improve. Thank you again!

-Bethany  
Aka  
spn_randomness on Instagram  
*********


	2. Chapter 2:Singer Salvage

Sam's hands were gripped tight on the steering wheel, knuckles clenched until they were white and pale as another muffled moan sounded through the backseat. My eyes wavered, continually switching focus between Sam and Dean. The chilling groans of pain had started not long ago, along with a dark blue glow and a wavering drone of spine-chilling shrieking. The hairs on the back of my neck raised with each sound that came from the winged man, from Dean.

A quick glance at the phone showed that it would only be another ten minutes until we reached Singer's Salvage. Thankfully though, Dean's wounds had stopped bleeding short time ago, and I no longer needed to crawl around the back to keep the necessary pressure on them.

Surprisingly, I had learned earlier that Sam and Dean's closest family friend lived in Sioux Falls, which wasn't too far away from my home, not even an hour's drive. Although I initially had doubts of accompanying Sam and Dean, the knowledge that I would be back home before my curfew eased your mind.

Earlier on the drive, the three of us had spoken, well, more like Sam and Dean talked, more about what being a hunter was like and the basics of how they lived. It sounded very rough and probably was.

My hands fidgeted over a small gray device, occasionally flipping it open and checking the time, even though your watch was secure on your wrist. I had debated calling my parents, but choose not to. They thought I was at that stupid party anyway. I wanted to help the brothers, but you didn't want to get grounded because of it. Even if you weren't home in time, I could tell my parents that I was staying at a friend's house overnight since it was a weekend.

They never paid any attention to who I hung out with anyway.

The quiet hum of the van's engine droned low, barely heard as I realized that I hadn't heard any loud sounds from Dean in a few minutes. I turned around in my seat, looking into the back of the vehicle. Dean's wings were unbound, having come out of the loosely tied bindings. The blond-haired man was laying on his stomach, wings tucked around him, the blankets and towels configured into a nest of sorts, and his head pillowed on your backpack. His mouth was open, left cheek pressed against the canvas of your bag. Soft snoring was able to be heard if you listened carefully.

Snickering at the sight of the man who was surely at least ten years older than me sleeping in such an odd way, I remembered my Nokia phone also had a camera. Flipping it open, I snapped a quick picture to show Sam once we got to "Bobby's" house.

I gazed around as Sam steered the van into a smaller dirt road, passing wrecked cars, scrap heaps and a rusted sign with the words "Singer Auto Salvage" spelled out in dusty letters. Dirt and rocks crunched under the tires as the van continued forward.

The vehicle coasted to a stop, and although the sun still blocked out by the clouds, I could still see the old cobalt house the van halted in front of. Although the paint was peeling higher up, and rusted cars surrounded it, the small amount of vegetation around the house was trimmed, and the small porch free of dust and grime, with the white framed windows that were decently clean. Although dried leaves still lay on the dirt road from last fall, it was fairly well kept. For a junkyard that is.

I turned to Sam, forehead wrinkling and a frown pulling the corners of my mouth once we pulled to a stop, as I reached out to tap his shoulder.

"Alright. Which one of us is going to get Dean up?" With a small flinch, Sam looked at me, attempting to cover up his reaction as his mouth twitched in a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll do it. We don't know how he's going to react waking up like this. Can you go and knock on the door? We'll need Bobby's help to get Dean inside." Confused with his reaction to my touch, but refusing to show it, I nodded.

"Got it." The door slammed behind my back as I jumped out of the van, my slight 5'4 frame approaching the front door of the building, two stories of faded blue paneling and chimney towering over me. I jumped up the three steps, and rapped my knuckles on the wood three times, turning once I did so to see Sam pulling the side door of the van open, only to have my face drenched in cool water when I spun back towards the door.

Blinking furiously to clear my eyes, hand swiping down my cheeks in an attempt to rid my face of the liquid covering it, I peered incredulously through blurry eyes to see a bearded man in rough flannel and a ball cap standing in front of me.

"What the hell was that?!" I glared at him, my gaze accusing. "I've already gotten soaked once today, I didn't need a freaking bath before coming inside if that's what you were thinking!" His expression cleared as he stared at me, before grabbing my hand and jerking a knife against it, slicing a small cut onto my arm, not far from old scars from when I was younger.

A yelp escaped my mouth as the man restrained my other arm when I tried to hit him in retaliation. With an expression like that of a kicked dog, I twisted my arm away once his grasp loosened, retreating to Sam once I was free, and hid behind his massive frame. Hissing in pain, I punched Sam.

"What was that?! Your friend cut me!" I cringed, salty water still dripping from my face as I peered out from in between Sam's side and the white side of the van. The taller Winchester bent down to where I was unzipping my backpack, his calloused hands gentle as he pulled my arm towards his body to check the cut. He turned his head towards the man that you now glared at, his expression an odd mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Couldn't that have waited for until we got inside Bobby? Did you actually think we would have brought someone dangerous with us?" Sam shook his head as he pulled the already depleted first aid kit over, cleaning the cut and sticking a bandage over it, all the while not looking at my questioning and angry face.

"You know I can't take that chance boy." Bobby replied "Not with how the world is going to hell right now. You didn't really mention having checked her already when you called."

Sam sighed, his expression apologetic when green-hazel eyes met mine. His mouth pursed into a tight line as he glanced in between me and Bobby.

"Rani, this is Bobby, he's the friend"- I held up a hand, my visage hurt but focused, to interrupt his apology as I saw Dean's bleary gaze watching us both, the pupils of his eyes engulfed in a golden light. "Whatever, let's just get Dean inside. He's awake."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this far! Please keep in mind that this story is being continually edited, so it doesn't hurt to go back and re-read. Please let me know if there's anything that I need to fix._**

 ** _Please follow this story if you want to be notified when I update._**

 ** _Thank you again!_**

 ** _-WD617_**


	3. Chapter 3:Grace and Possesion

Low murmuring voices led me to the kitchen, Sam and Bobby's strained, tense voices breaking the quiet in the house, the only other exceptions being the patter of the rain and Dean's deep breathing.

As I enter the kitchen I see Sam in the center of the room, his shoulders and head bent over multiple stained and weathered books. His brow was furrowed, and he rubbed his temples and forehead with long fingers. I pass his left side, depositing the soiled wipes in the trash can, making my way over to the sink, where I quickly scrub your hands with soap.

I glanced at Bobby's face, which seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. Quickly grabbing a cup from the drain board, I fill it with water from the faucet once my hands are dried, taking swift gulps, the cool liquid soothing my suddenly dry throat.

I avoided meeting his gaze again as I crossed the kitchen again to sit at Sam's right shoulder, peering at the leather-bound book that lay open in front of him. The text was an odd mixture of languages; the inked words looked similar to Spanish, with English notations in pencil filling the margins, framing the corners of the pages. Turning to Sam, I voiced the question that had been nagging my mind since I had arrived.

"So, what's next? You take me back home and you guys try to cure Dean, and I live knowing that there's a witch on the loose in my town? Or are you going to try to take her down without Dean?" Sam shook his head, frowning.

"We don't really know, Rani. We've taken down plenty of witches before, but none of them had these resources or this level of skill". I was quiet for a moment, trying to think through what had already occurred that day.

"You mentioned someone named Castiel earlier…could they help?" I questioned.

"We don't know. I mean, he might, but he doesn't really answer when anyone other than Dean calls for him. He's…well. He's an angel, but he's one of the good guys. Well, anyway, Castiel is pretty um…finicky about who he'll show up for."

Sam's eyes closed for a moment in annoyance, and when they opened again, his expression was that of a kicked puppy. The frown on his brow and pursed lips were apparent on his face showing his distaste. "Plus, he doesn't really tolerate me for some reason. You know, a 'holier than thou attitude'? Yeah." Sam sighed, frowning at the pile of papers in front of him. "Anyway, right now I'm just trying to make sense of the little knowledge we have about angels. Most of the books and lore are wrong and what we do know we learned from Castiel or from encountering other angels. Most of these books are probably wrong." He huffed.

"Angels have their Grace, which is basically the essence of their power", He glanced at me, making sure wasn't totally lost in the conversation, "well, that witch had somehow found a way to duplicate and reproduce angelic Grace. I think that's what made the spell on Dean go wrong, and how Dean ended up with wings and some angelic powers."

"So…she was probably trying to turn him into some sort of bird but when he absorbed the grace it changed the spell," I interjected, propping my elbow up on the table and leaning my head against it.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But what doesn't really make sense is how she trapped the angel in the first place."

"How important is it to find out how she trapped it in the first place?" I asked, "Don't you just need to sever the bond, so she can't use its powers so you can kill her?"

"We'd need a very specific counter-spell, and we need her to turn Dean back into a regular human. If we just kill the witch, even if we burn all of the spell books that we find, the angel might die with her, and we won't be able to fix Dean."

A rustling noise interrupted Sam as he was about to continue, and we both turned to see Dean attempting to simultaneously push his upper body up, and fold his wings so he could get up, his face contorting in barely concealed pain.

Like a bullet from a gun, Sam jumped out of his chair, reaching Dean in about four long-legged steps, wedging his broad shoulder underneath his brother's, propping him up as I reached Dean's side. Bobby followed, but seemed to be content to let Sam and I handle the situation.

I made sure that Dean saw me, still unsure about how he would react, before circling around and maneuvering his wings into a partly folded position, moving the feathers and muscle to his side as Sam spun Dean's torso along with my movements. The end result was Dean sitting in a fairly normal looking position, with his wings stuck out to the left and right, spanning the length of the couch and then some. I sat down beside his feet, with crossed legs and wearily slumped shoulders.

Dean's face was twisted, a combination of anger and pain obvious on his face. He spat out an expletive before turning his head to face Sam.

"Sam, you better find that god-damned witch soon. I can't even move on my own! I can't hunt like this, I wouldn't even fit in Baby!"

"We're trying Dean," Sam sighed, "We just don't have enough information. We don't know if she has any back-up, or how she trapped that angel in the first place. We might need help on this case. And by help…maybe Castiel."

"Sam." Dean retorted, his face twisting with anger and a hint of grief. "We just had problems with him, remember? Remember what happened to Anna, all that crap that he pulled? He was a douche to us and her. She almost died because of him and that junkless bag of dicks Uriel."

The feathers extending from the ginormous wings bristled in agitation with a rustling sound emanating from them and the golden glow from earlier making a faint reappearance, with pulses of light flaring like a heartbeat. "Do you really want to take your chances with him?"

"Honestly Dean, No, I don't. But no hunters we know can help. Hell, they'd probably try to kill you. Cas might be our last option. We don't have a lot to work with here."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I startled out of my sitting position, moving to the hallway to answer the call. Peering down at the caller ID, and seeing that it was my dad, I held it up to your ear.

"Yeah?"

"Rani? Where are you?" My dad's voice sounded tiny on the phone's speakers, but you could still hear the tension in his voice. Something's not right.

I glanced around, turning my head to look at Sam and Dean as I spoke, choosing my words carefully as they both listened. Quickly picking a friend who lived a bit out of town and putting the phone on speakerphone, I responded.

"I'm at Kaitlyn's house, Dad. Why? What's wrong?" A frown tightened my face.

"It's an emergency, Mrs. Emerson is dead. There's been a breakout at the prison. You need to"—cut off, his voice halted with the sound of static and a scream.

Frantic, I nearly yelled into the phone, barely realizing that Sam had dashed over to my side at the sound.

"Dad?Dad?!What's going on? Dad!" I waited for a response only for a chilling voice to answer in return, raspy and teasing…sounding like pure evil.

"Daddy's not home anymore sweetheart…say bye bye!" Cackling laughter grated out, like nails on a chalkboard. Chills racked my body, my entire frame shuddering, the phone falling out of a suddenly limp grasp with a clatter.

 _ ***Cue evil laughter***_

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Haha!**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying this little story!**_

 _ **If you want to get notifications when I update, just follow this story or my profile.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, comments or critiques there's the review button below.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **-WD617**_


	4. Chapter 4:Breathe

_**Song to listen to while reading this chapter/update: Hymn for the Missing by Red**_

I can barely remember what happened immediately after that.

The next thing I knew was that Dean, who had been pretty much immobile up until that point, was suddenly standing next to Sam and me, standing tall. With his wings outstretched in a protective cocoon, he looked like a true angel. The golden light from earlier engulfed his form, lighting up the room.

Sam and Dean's voices passed over my head worried and upset, the words coming and going, but I wasn't paying any attention. All I knew was that my father was in danger, and…something had him… he wasn't himself, not any longer and I don't know why or how.

I stood in a daze, my hand still up as if I was still holding the phone, my entire body numb and motionless. Blood pounded in my ears, my heartbeat thumping at a deafening rate. I saw Sam move towards me, but I didn't shift away.

Sam's arms settled almost tentatively around my shoulders, his larger body steadying mine while my bones shook with tremors. As my mind simultaneously racing and seeming like time had stopped. If angels exist…then so must demons.

I broke down, trying to tear myself out of their arms, clawing, pushing myself to reach the door, frantic and desperate to get out, out, out.

"No, Sam - let me go, Sam. STOP it, I need to save him! I-I have to do s-something!" Sobs choked up my throat, as Dean pulled my struggling body out of Sam's arms across the room to the now empty couch. He pushed me down on it, dropping into a crouch so that he was eye-level with me.

"Rani! Stop. You need to stop. You're going to make yourself sick. NOW, breathe. Come on." My eyes darted around the entire room, paranoid that a monster would appear out of the walls. I tried to get up, get out, find my dad, and do SOMETHING other than sitting here when I knew that something was horribly, horribly wrong. Dean's strong hands pushed me down, and I wasn't nearly strong enough to resist. I shook, my head turning every which way. With a rustling, golden feathers blocked my sightline.

"No, look at me. Just me. You need to breathe or you're going to pass out." I dazedly turned to stare at his face, gasping for air and staring at him.

His own pupils were dilated, green eyes wide and worried, the wings he could barely move not even ten minutes ago were tilted forward and nearly encompassing the small couch to block my view. I could barely get in a breath as I hyperventilated, stuttering breaths coming in and out. Tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision, and I attempted to blink them away as my lips trembled.

"You-You don't understand, Dean. I didn't even say goodbye before I left this morning. I-I didn't say g-goodbye, don't you u-understand?" I gasped out, stuttering and shaking.

"You can't change what's happened, Rani. You need to focus on right now." From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam walk over to us before he handed me a water bottle. Dean glanced at him, a grateful look in his eye before he looked back at me.

"Come on Rani, deep breaths. In 1…2…3…4…5…6 and out slowly. Okay?" one of his hands reached to smooth down my hair. "Here, drink a little water."

He pushed the open water bottle towards me, smiling a little bit as I took a small sip, watching my face relax as I felt the cool liquid wash down my throat. "That's it kiddo. Come on, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, in and out."

The shaking in my limbs started to slow, then stop. I kept my eyes locked on his as I attempted to steady myself with deeper intakes of air. I hesitated, but choose to take the chance, sliding to the floor with my arms tentatively outstretched. Dean understood my silent request, and pulled me into his arms, his wings folding in around us. A faint glow emanated from the golden feathers, enfolding us in a dim ethereal light.

"I can't lose him. He and mom are the only family I have…" I shuddered, tears sliding down my face. "I don't have anyone else. Whatever got him will get me and mom."

Dean tucked my head under his chin, his grip on me tightening.

"No, it won't," I stared at the glimmering feathers surrounding me, my eyes unfocused and dazed as he spoke. "We'll keep you safe. I promise… I promise."

 _ **I just couldn't wait to update, even though this bit is a bit short.**_

 _ **I nearly cried while writing this...opps.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this little story!**_

 _ **If you want to get notifications when I update, just follow this story or my profile.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, comments or critiques there's the review button below.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **-WD617**_


	5. Chapter5:So What Next? Oh, right Demons

_I know this chapter is a bit short, *Hides behind Dean's feathers* but I need to post before I leave for a short vacation...thingie. Yeah._

 _*Peeks out from where I'm hiding* Just...don't kill me for this plot, okay? Okay._

 _I hope you like this chapter!_

After I had stopped crying and pulled my head up and out of the comfort of Dean's feathers, I looked up to see Sam and Bobby both standing nearby. I lifted myself to a standing position and despite the tears still on my cheeks a stone cold expression had settled on my face.

"I need to go home, Sam. My mom is still back there...and I'll be leaving with or without you." I stated.

Dean stood up behind me, his wings now moving instinctively with the action, the golden appendages pulling in toward his back and framing his body with a confident flair of feathers.

"I'm coming with you." Bobby and Sam both stared at him in disbelief, both at the fact that Dean was moving on his own and at Dean's declaration.

"Boy, how would you even me able to help? You'd be in the van the entire time. There's no way you'd be able to walk around town with those wings on your back, let alone fight if anything does happen." Bobby retorted. "And don't forget that you couldn't even walk an hour ago!"

"Well, at least I'd have their back if anything does happen. Surprise attack if they get ambushed..." Sam glared at his older brother.

"Dean..." I sighed. "Like I said, I'll be leaving with or without you guys." Dean grabbed my shoulder as I spoke, interrupting me.

"Not without some sort of backup you're not. I'm pretty sure that thing on the phone was a demon, and there's no way you're going in there alone." My body chilled at the sound of the word 'demon', but I relented.

"Fine. What do we need to get?"

After about thirty minutes of gathering the supplies, and both Winchesters bickering on whether or not Dean would be coming, all four of us were on the road, including Bobby.

The eldest Winchester and myself were tucked in the back of the van, with Sam driving and Bobby following in his own vehicle. Along with Dean and I were jugs of holy water, shotguns with salt rounds, more supplies in case we ran into the witch and a written form of an exorcism.

I struggled to keep a calm façade, for masking my fear was the only way I could stop myself from dissolving back into the hysterical tears from before.

We figured out while packing the car that Dean's wounds had healed completely, which did make my uneasy stomach a little less queasy. At least he wasn't injured anymore, I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone was hurt while we tried to save my family.

In hindsight, I'd become oddly attached in a very short time. Perhaps it was because although I did love my parents, I was never really close to them. Not in the ways that mattered. Throughout my life, most of the people I encountered daily didn't really care for me. Yet, both of these men were literally going into a possible life or death situation in order to make sure I was safe.

I chose to believe that even if my dad was dead that I wouldn't stop fighting. If these men are able to keep fighting even after battling with literal monsters for most of their lives, then I can keep pushing forward and fighting too.

Soon, we'd reached the outskirts of town, and I focused on directing Sam towards my house, with a knot of dread balling up in my stomach, making my breaths short and choppy.

I glanced to my right, where Dean sat next to the extra salt rounds and witch-killing bullets as I tried to remember to slow my breathing so that I wouldn't start hyperventilating again.

Soon, we'd pulled up into my driveway, and I stared up at the white siding of my own house with apprehension. Bobby soon pulled up behind us, making his way toward the house carrying a duffle bag with his shotgun, extra ammo and a flask with holy water held in his hand.

Sam and I jumped out of the van, our boots splashing up water as we moved. The storm had ceased in its downpour, but judging on the ominous clouds, it would only be a short time before the rain started up again.

Stomach churning with uneasiness and fear, I grip the bottle of holy water that I had been given. Having heard a rustling sound behind me, I turned to see that Dean had stepped out of the car. His eyes were steadfast as they held my worried gaze.

"You're not going in there without me." He stated. I chose to simply nod, having figured out that once this man made his mind up about something, very little could change that. If Sam couldn't stop him, then neither could I.

After I had given Sam the keys, we all fell into single file behind him, warily stepping forward, unsure of what to expect. After sliding the key into the lock, he pushed the door inwards, holding his gun up and ready to shoot as he did so.

Once we were all inside, both Sam and Bobby spread out in order to investigate, while Dean stood next to me, his wings slightly outstretched in a protective arch.

I turned my head, looking for anything that was disturbed in the house, my focus pinning itself on the kitchen as I moved forward, and Dean followed.

The scene that met my eyes was one that sickened my stomach and filled my being with fear. Strewn across the granite countertop was an assortment of herbs, old bones, blood and a large bowl, filled with a gory-looking mixture. Bile rose up in my throat, and I attempted to settle my stomach as I looked away. Dean's face was a mixture of horror and rage.

"Rani...either a witch set up shop here, or someone in your family IS a witch." He murmured, pulling me away from the room to the nearby stairs that Sam had darted up earlier. Lifting his head, Dean let out a shout.

"Sam? Sammy? Get your god-damned ass down here! We've got a situation." In response to Dean's yell, Sam bolted down the stairs to where we stood, gun still in hand. Once he skidded to a stop his eyes moved past us towards the sickening mess that was in the kitchen.

"Oh." His face dropped.

"Yeah. I know. We need to finish up here and get out"- Dean's voice suddenly halted, his body going completely still, a shocked and faraway expression in his eyes, his irises lighting up with a golden light.

Sam's expression went blank, before a myriad of emotions warred for dominance of his body, shock, fear, anger all passing over his face.

"Dean? Dean, what's going on?" he questioned, worry saturating his voice.

One word came out of Dean's mouth, and Sam's face fell.

"Demons."

Soon, Dean had us all stuffed back in the vehicles, ignoring Sam and Bobby's protests and confusion.

"Sam, you need to get us out of here"

"But Dean"-

"NO. I swear I will push this car if that's what it takes, but _WE ARE LEAVING_. I don't freaking _care_ if I sound like Dad, but that is an _ORDER_ , do you understand?" His face twisted in distaste at his own words before his eyes hardened into icy chips of jade.

"Sam, demons are on their way, that witch is probably coming back soon, and I will NOT have Rani or anyone else here caught in that crossfire. It's a battle that we can't win. Now drive." Sam hesitated for a split second too long, and Dean moved towards the door of the van.

"Okay! Dean, just...stay in the car. I'll go." Sam quickly pulled out of the driveway, and Bobby followed, as confused as the rest of us.

***  
 _Thank You SO much for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter, and please, let me know if you have any questions or critiques._

 _If you don't have any comments, please follow so that you can be notified when I post._

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _-WD617_**


	6. Chapter 6:What The Hell Was That?

Rani's POV

On the way out of my neighborhood, I watched the grass and trees pass by in a blurry and watery haze, my empty and cold amber eyes staring forward, back as stiff as a board. Sam wasn't much different, his jaw tense and his mouth twisted into a bitter line. But his eyes told a different story, the line of his brows confused and hurt.

I turned my gaze back to the passing scenery, my fingers chilled and stiff. They clenched into fists as my mind summarized the events of the day, and 'reality' struck me.

My mom and dad are missing, a witch is currently occupying my house and I'm in a car with two men who I barely know and am surrounded by weapons that supposedly kill witches and inflict injuries on demons. All of that operates under the assumption that these men aren't lying and that monsters are real. Which is almost unthinkable, except for the fact that Dean's wings fill my peripheral vision and the memory of cleaning blood off of those feathers ghosts in my mind. That is something I would never have dreamed up. Ever.

I'd pinched myself countless times throughout the day, even before the unforgettable shock of hearing my dad's voice turn malevolent and vicious within a span of seconds. _All these things, they can't be real. Can't be true. They CAN'T._

The minuscule shaking had started up again in my hands before I stuffed them into my jacket's pockets as I attempted to keep myself from going back into a full-blown panic attack. Even as I did so though, my palms turned clammy and my chest began to tighten, making it hard to breathe.

 _Crap. That plan just went out the window._

Sam glanced at me from the driver's seat.

"Hey. We'll figure this out no matter what, okay? I promise." I turned my head away from him as I struggled to pull air in and out of my chest. It felt like a steel trap had enclosed itself around my torso.

"I wish I could believe you, but this entire situation sounds like something from a paranormal novel. Excuse me if I'm a bit tense." I gritted my teeth as I spoke, a sarcastic bite infecting my words.

 _This is normal for you, but how do you think I'm supposed to deal with this Sam?!_

Soon, we'd reached the back road where the Winchester's car was, not too far from the spot where I'd found Dean earlier that day. In hindsight, it felt like it had been a week ago. Sam pulled over next to the car, and I spotted silver lettering spelling out the word "Impala" on the front grill. It was obviously an older car, but in very good condition from what I could tell.

Sam jumped out of the van as soon as he stopped, yanking on the parking brake with annoyance before walking over to the "Impala" with a grim frown on his face, his eyebrows drawn together and tense. His expression cleared once he pulled the ebony hood to the trunk open and pulled out a jagged knife with crudely carved symbols marring the silver surface of the blade; its worn handle, which looked to be made of deer's antler or aged wood, fit easily into his hand. It was held in Sam's grip with an air of familiarity, and he soon reached back inside of the truck, retrieving the leather sheath for it.

Hopping out of the van, I strode over to where Sam stood.

"So, what's the plan now?" I questioned, itching to do something to help my parents. To wake up from this nightmare I was stuck in.

"We're going to figure out what happened back there," he stated. "And that includes finding out why Dean was dead-set on getting us out of there."

Once Bobby had pulled in and Dean had emerged from the van, everyone's favorite bearded hunter started to yell.

"What the hell was that about boy?!" Bobby marched over to where Dean stood, his gaze equally confused and infuriated.

Instead of faltering, Dean's back straightened, and his wings flared up with a rustle of feathers, settling into a tense arch of strong muscle and bone. His eyes were unsure, but his body language was resilient.

"Back there in Rani's house I had a…vision I guess you could call it. The witch was on her way back, and I could feel the demons approaching and surrounding the area. I-I could FEEL the darkness, feel Hell again." Dean barely ground the last words out.

Bobby's scowl faltered as Dean continued. "I think that this…grace combined with the spell, curse, whatever it was, didn't just give me these wings. I think it gave me some of an angel's mojo or something." Sam opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off with a glare, his voice becoming increasingly agitated. "No, I don't know why these…abilities are showing up now, or how I ended up here earlier today after I was fighting with that witch and the angel. I just don't know, okay? We're fricking blind bats right now."

With his boot's scuffing in the mud, Dean turned away from us, to look at the trees surrounding us. He sighed in frustration, pulling at the roots of his golden-brown hair.

"I need some air." He ground the words out as he stalked off towards the clearing where I had met him earlier, his wings now pulled stiffly against his back, the feathers in disarray.

The three of us stared at his retreating figure until his form was concealed by drenched green leaves and branches.

Dean's POV

I pushed through the woods, feeling the vegetation brush against my wings, the water rolling off of the feathers for the most part. Some of the liquid seeped in, chilling the skin underneath, and I shivered at the unfamiliar feeling. My bloodstained and dirty jeans clung to my legs and the makeshift shirt that Rani had created on the drive towards town was chilled and soaked, and the open sides didn't help much.

My head was pounding, temples throbbing with every step I took, and my shoulders were tense and aching as they supported the massive limbs now connected to my back. If I turned the wrong way, I could FEEL the difference in my bone structure, how my shoulder blades had been replaced by muscle and bone, and downy feathers trailed down my back. Thinking back, I could vaguely recall the excruciating pain I had been in only hours earlier, remembering that before Rani and Sam found me, how I had TORN at my back, frantic and terrified. Not that I would ever admit that to Sam.

Memories of hell ghosted through my mind, the screams, the blood, the unending darkness, and evil. The temperature shifts from deathly frigid to the heat of a roaring inferno. Recollections of my limbs bound and restrained, my body spread out at the whim of…him, next to the instruments of pain.

I did my best to forget it all, forget what I did to all those souls, to push it all down and ignore it. I wouldn't be able to do my freaking job if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to protect Sammy.

Sensing those demons, feeling their twisted and blackened souls raging and screaming in an attack, brought it all back, in one fell swoop. All of those nightmares and all of the pain.

Fingers clenching in desperation, I grabbed my knife as I stalked over to the tree that I had woken up underneath. I jerked the sharpened blade out of the sheath before stabbing and slicing at the tree and surrounding bushes, in the hope that doing something to keep my hands busy would push away the memories.

Soon, woodchips and bark joined the blood-soaked feathers at my feet, and my chest heaved as a multitude of emotions coursed through my body, tearing at the wall between myself and those memories.

My face contorted in rage and defeat as I collapsed into the pile of oak shavings, leaves and feathers. So this is what I had come to, a mess of a hunter, cursed and broken.

 _What am I supposed to do?  
_ *****************************************************************************

Thank You SO much for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter, and please, let me know if you have any questions or critiques.

If the characters seem unlike themselves, please let me know so that I can try to fix it.

Have a good day!

-WD617


End file.
